Guardian of Love
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: So Jack has to be sent back in time to retrieve the next Guardian. A Guardian of Love. Why is he being sent back? They both have power of snow and ice. Basically ALL Jelsa
1. Frozen Guardian

**Sooo I was watching frozen and browsing the interwebs and came across this pairing. Thought I'd give it a shot. So here you go. My very own Jelsa. Hope you like it.**

"Wait, what?" The boy with white hair was confused. There was another guardian… but she was in the past? And she was like him? How did they know about all this?

"Ha ha ha," the Guardian of Wonder let out a belly shaking laugh at the teen's confused face. "It was the Man in the Moon. He told us, and since she will be like you, you are being sent to retrieve her." Before Jack could ask more questions, Santa held up a hand to halt the sound. "He's the Man in the Moon. He'll find a way to send you back when you're both ready to come back."

"It's both or neither, Jack. It's serious here." Bunnymund hopped forward and crossed his arms, treating Jack with his famous stern gaze.

"What?! Why am I being sent then? I'm the Guardian of FUN. Not seriousness! I can't be serious! That's not a thing I can do!"

"Well, you'll have to learn, Jack. He won't send anybody else back to get her, and he won't send you back against your will because you might fail. Jack, please consider it. We need you both. She's going to be a new Guardian. She might help the adults to believe in us more. Please, Jack." He peered at the assembled Guardian with his icy blue eyes, leaning on the hooked staff. Maybe more people would believe in him in the past. He cast one last look at Sandy to see what he thought. He looked close to dozing off, but he sent an encouraging smile and made a heart above his head. A heart? Love? She would be the Guardian of Love? He turned back to Santa.

"Alright."

There must've been a mistake. This was a palace. A rather large palace. How in the world was he supposed to find a single girl in this monstrosity when he didn't even know what she looked like? Just as he was about to move on from the royal hallway he heard the rustling of blankets coming from the room of the two little girls, and then he heard one of the girls talking.

"C'mon Elsa. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" He chuckled at the impatience of the littler sister as she sat on her older, blonder sister.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and that means we have to play!" He moved through the door in time to see the red-headed girl flop herself down, spread eagle on top of her tolerant sister. How he loved the logic of a five-year-old.

"Go play by yourself, Anna." He saw the girl roll off and land on the floor away from her older sister. Concerned he walked over to where she was, just in time to see her eyes light up with mischievousness and climb back onto the tall bed. Peeling her sister's eye open, she asked a question.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Well that got Elsa out of bed. The little one, Anna, was dragging her down the stairs while wearing boots, even though Jack was pretty sure it was still summer outside. We followed them through the halls, and into what looked like a ballroom; he just couldn't resist the allure of fun.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" The magic? And then Elsa threw her hands up into the air and it was snowing. She stomped her foot down and a thin layer of ice covered the floor. She was like him! She had his same sort of magic! This was the girl he was looking for! But how could she possibly by a Guardian when she was still so young? Dimly, he was aware of the two building a snowman and Elsa dubbing him Olaf, proclaiming that he liked warm hugs. He was too involved in his own mind to really pay attention to the two of them, just enough so that he would move out of the way when Anna and Olaf danced past him. He should've been paying more attention. If he had, maybe he could've boosted Elsa's powers. If he had, maybe he could've saved Anna before Elsa accidentally struck her with her powers. But he wasn't, so he didn't. All he could do was phase through the door and leave a trail of ice from the room up to their parents' room, curling it around the father's head so that he woke up. He hoped the trail would be enough. That Anna would be ok.

He flew alongside the horses helplessly, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to help the little one.

After the trolls had saved Anna, Elsa was isolated, but Jack was always with her, even if she couldn't see him, he was there. He was there as her sister tried again and again to get her sister out of her room. To go play and have fun. Every day he hoped that she would, but he knew she wouldn't. Some days she came close to leaving the isolation of her room. And some days she was just too scared to even go close to the door. Her solace was in reading books. Often times he'd go searching for a book that had him in it, so that she could read of him and see that he existed. That she wasn't alone, but everything was in a different language. He could understand them when they spoke, but reading what they wrote was an entirely different story. It was when Anna came to her door to talk to her one last time, the day of her parents' funeral that Jack finally got an idea. He froze the window so it looked like a bunny surrounded by eggs. When Elsa woke up, she saw the picture and marveled at it.

"The… Easter Bunny? But I didn't do that. Did I?" Jack smiled and wiped it away, replacing the picture with that of an evergreen tree with packages underneath of it, a large man with a beard standing next to it.

"Santa Claus! Who's there? Who's doing this?" She looked around the room, but her eyes slid right over Jack. Would it be enough? He gave her one more picture, that of an open book. He had seen her reading a book before that was illustrated. There had been pictures of Santa and Bunnymund and Toothiana. She'd closed it before she'd made it to him, if he was even in the book. Comprehension seemed to dawn on the girl and she ran to the bell pull that summoned her staff. Quickly, they appeared.

"Yes, Princess Elsa?"

"Will you fetch me the book about the Guardians of children please? I would like to look at it again." She spoke through the door, a protocol common between her and others in the palace although she refused to speak to her sister at length. She just couldn't take speaking to her without being able to see her, especially now.

"Of course your majesty." She heard the retreating footsteps and she began to pace the floor. He sat on her bed and hoped that she'd be able to see him soon. Soon a book was slid beneath the door. She flipped through the pages until she found one with a blue drawing. It depicted only a snowflake.

"Jack. Jack Frost. You're real? You're all real?" She whirled around the room trying to see him, but she still couldn't. Carefully he walked up to her and whispered one word.

"Believe."

"Believe? Believe in you? Ok. Ok, Jack. I can believe in you. I believe in Jack Frost. I really, really do. Jack? Are you there?" She had closed her eyes in the process, whispering instead of speaking.

"Over here. If you can hear me, that is." Her head whipped around and her eyes flew open so that they could lock with his. He nearly fell off the edge of her bed in surprise.

"You can see me? You can really see me?" He approached her cautiously, but she stood locked in position, eyes trained to his.

"Yes… Jack… you aren't quite what I expected." He laughed as she poked his nose experimentally, taking her hand back as if he had shocked her.

"What were you expecting?" He could tell from her blush that she hadn't thought he'd be around her age, at least, in appearances.

"Not… Do you change forms for different people? To relate to them better?" She was circling him, and he was trying not to laugh too much as he leaned against his hooked staff.

"Don't think so. You're only really the second person to see me, Elsa. You have to believe in me to see me. Contrary to popular belief, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. Not many people even know I exist, let alone believe in me." He couldn't stop grinning like a mad man as she finally came to as top in front of him, smiling as well.

"I can't hurt you with my powers, can I?"

"No, Elsa. You can't hurt me with your powers. I promise. I'm safe. I won't hurt you with my powers either. I think." He winked at his last words, but she bit her lip in nervousness. "What is it?"

"Can I give you a hug? I haven't…" She stopped talking and looked down at the ground. Without leaving her time to retract the request, he dropped his staff and enfolded her inside his arms. She sighed and nestled herself deeper into him, her arms folded up between their two chests. He rested his head on the top of hers.

"You can have always have a hug, Elsa."

Over the next three years he kept her company in the lonely and long hours of the day, sometimes going to check on Anna so that Elsa knew what sort of trouble she was getting into. Most of the time he played games with Elsa in her room, avoiding their powers upon her request. She said she needed to learn how to control them. Make sure nobody knew about them. He gave her fun when she wasn't completely overrun with anxiety and fear about becoming the queen of Arendelle. Fear was enemy. He always wondered if she knew that fear could include her own. They spent hours upon hours talking, and at some point she taught her how to read her books, and then they spent hours reading in the presence of each other, Elsa flipping the pages for Jack when he needed it. It wasn't always the most fun for Jack, but he definitely enjoyed being around her.

"Wait, how long have you been here? I mean, before I couldn't see you." It was the day before her coronation and she was pacing the floor with her nerves, fingertips on her temples.

"Well, you see…"

"Jack." The warning tone in her voice was enough for him to confess without her stopping and freezing him with her icy eyes.

"The last night Anna knew about your powers. That's when I found you." He still hadn't told her that he was technically from the future and that he was supposed to bring her back there whenever they were both ready. She didn't know that she was going to be a Guardian herself.

"You've been here that long?!" She was yelling at him now. And he cowered back onto her mattress.

"Yes." He was hiding under his own arms now, shielding himself in any way possible from her wrath.

"Why?" Wait a minute, that wasn't a yell. That was only a whisper; he peered out at her and saw Elsa in a crumpled heap on the floor, her head held in her hands. Immediately he flew to her side and eased an arm around her shoulder.

"There are more reasons than one, which I'll tell you later, but the one that increased? You needed somebody here for you and I wanted to be that person. You were so broken and I wanted to fix you. You intrigued me. I'd never met anybody who was different like I was, even if you were born this way and I wasn't."

"You weren't born this way?" Her head was brought up to look at his chest.

"No. I used to be normal; my hair and eyes used to be brown, although my hair was always been this messy." He flicked a piece out of his eyes and she reached up to feel it.

"What happened?"

"I went out to play with my little sister one day on the lake. We thought it was frozen solid and for the most part it was, but then she went on some thin ice. I got her off of it by making it into a game, but I fell through. I woke up later like this, with my staff. I became the Guardian of Fun." Now, he was looking down at the ground. Thinking about his sister was always hard to do. The time he had spent in the ice… She was gone now. She actually probably wasn't even born yet technically. Oh, this time travel thing was hurting his head. He felt a soft hand cup his cheek. He eyes fought their way up until they made it to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack." He peered into his eyes and they both seemed to look better to each other, more relaxed. "Wait, were you in here the entire time?" He felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed.

"For the most part, yes, but sometimes I would go to check on Anna. I never watched you change and I left for the night like I do now."

"Where do you go at night?"

"There's a ledge on a mountain nearby. It's low enough so that it doesn't get totally cold in the middle of winter and it's nice in the summer. I'll show you if you ever get out of here." He shoved her shoulder playfully, but she only looked away and blushed in response.

"You can… you can stay in here during the winter. Just… lay on the couch over there. That should be fine." He couldn't keep the grin from his face.

He watched helplessly as she paced the floor in her ice palace. Things had been going so well at the coronation party and then Anna had announced her engagement, stressing Elsa more than she already was. Without the gloves of course her powers would be shown to the people. He'd followed her as she ran away, scared of her peoples' fear and how they could turn against her. He'd been glad when she'd finally used her powers to their full extent, giving her ideas about how to design her very own ice palace. He hadn't helped her out at all, per her request, and now she knew that Arendelle was frozen and he was pretty sure she had accidentally frozen Anna's heart, but she was too stressed to listen to him. He could only sit helplessly as she repeated her mantra again and again, trying to cover up herself.

He watched helplessly as she strained against the chains holding her to floor. This was quickly spiraling out of control. She had nearly killed two men (they had been trying to kill her in her defense), she was now trapped in her own dungeons, and she wasn't responding to anything he was saying. Did she still believe in him?

"Elsa. Elsa, please. Talk to me." He reached forward and touched her cheek, but his hand only went through her face. "No…" He crumpled to the ground in defeat. What could he do now? She didn't believe in him. Folding in on himself, he sat on the cold ground waiting for something to happen. Hours and hours passed before something did.

"…Jack? Why are you sitting there like that?" Elsa was looking at him worriedly, perched on the edge of her bed.

"You see me?"

"Of course I do." He was too relieved to speak. Instead, he flew to her side and buried his head in her lap. "Jack, what happened?"

"You couldn't see me earlier. You didn't believe in me, and I didn't know what to do, so I sat there. I'm so sorry Elsa. I'll try to get you out of here." Her metal cuffs were already accumulating ice on the outside.

"Oh Jack…" There was something about metal and ice… He placed his hands on her cuffs and began to help her freeze them. Weakening the metal so that he could bend it away from her hands. They heard the voice approaching outside and the walls and door began to immediately freeze, the walls bursting out and the door bursting in, allowing people to enter a now empty room.

"We are never closing them again." He smiled as Elsa began to skate with her sister, Olaf the snowman helping them as they went, just like when they were little. He could finally appreciate Elsa's new look. She was downright beautiful as she smiled and laughed, for once comfortable in her own skin. He hated to have to talk to her and possibly ruin such a perfect scene.

**Phew. Done! Only the first chapter though :P Shoudn't be a long fic though. Probably just a couple chapters and they won't always be this long.**


	2. The World Shattered

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own anything. At all. I promise. Pinkey promise. Here's a second chapter for y'all.**

"Wait, what? What are you saying, Jack? I just got my sister back and now I have to leave her? No. I'm not leaving her here all alone. She's not ready to be queen. I don't know if she'll ever be ready to be queen! She's free and fun. Ruling a kingdom could ruin all of that. Jack, say something!"

"Well, I would've earlier, my queen, if you had let me! The Man in the Moon won't send us back until we're both ready. We have to go back together. I'll be stuck here if you're never ready, Elsa. I don't want to leave Anna either, but she has Kristoff now and Olaf. She wouldn't be all alone." He was sitting on the edge of her bed while she paced in front of him. Back and forth. Back and forth. He'd gotten through the whole explanation of her being a Guardian and his time traveling without her interrupting him.

"But Jack... How am I supposed to ever be ready?" Her blue eyes were pleading with him. Those big blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with... How could he make it any better for her? There wasn't any way. She'd just have to choose. He was ready for either life. He'd make his way back to his friends eventually. He was immortal now so long as someone somewhere believed in him, which it seems had always happened. At any rate, he could get Anna to believe in him and Kristoff and then their kids would and the whole family would believe in him.

"Elsa, I don't know. I'll be fine whatever you decide." He eased himself off the bed and walked towards her. When had he fallen in love with the woman in front of him? It seemed impossible. He'd watched her grow up and mature, and yet here he was, loving her with everything he was. She was painfully beautiful as he cradled her face with one of his hands, the other holding his staff.

"I'm immortal remember? You could be too. You just have to be ready. Maybe the Man in the Moon could make you a Guardian first and you could be with your sister and then we could go to my time. I really don't know, Elsa. I'm the youngest Guardian they have, and I'm almost 200 years old. I'll give you space to decide. I'll find you if you need me." And then he stooped down to press a single kiss to her lips. How long had he been wanting to do that? Too long. And then she was kissing him back, her arms winding up and around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the short hair at the base of his neck, leaving little snowflakes. He pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Call for me, and I'll be here." And then he left out the window.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" It had taken Elsa approximately one minute and five seconds to recover from the kiss enough to call out for the boy who had already left. The boy wondering if he should've done that or not and when in the world he had become so serious. Another ten minutes of pacing and Elsa had made her way to her sister's door. Another minute of anxious pacing and she had knocked. Immediately the door had opened and Anna has asked Elsa what was wrong.

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

A plate of sandwhiches, one interruption from Kristoff, and twenty minutes later both sisters sat in silence on Anna's bed.

"So what you're telling me is that Santa and all them are actually really real and Jack Frost has been here since we were little, watching over you and occasionally me and you have now fallen in love with him, but he kissed you and left?"

"Basically, yes, but you skipped over the bit about me becoming a Guardian and leaving you and Kristoff and Arendelle and everything for like... ever. And Jack's from the future." Anna stared at her sister for a moment and took another bite out of her sandwhich.

"You're in love!" She finally yelled and tackled her older sister.

"Wait, you believe me?" Her words were muffled by the wall of Anna on top of her, but still audible.

"Well, of course I believe you, silly. You're my sister. I love you. Why wouldn't I believe you? Besides, I have a sister with crazy ice powers. Of course, there's a time traveling guy who can do it as well. And why in the world couldn't he be a Guardian?" Elsa stared amazingly up at her sister. She hadn't changed a bit.

"So you believe in Jack Frost?" Anna stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh, good. Then you can meet him someday. But Anna.. What do you think I should do? How can I leave you and everybody? If I did, how would you explain it to everybody? I'm the queen. I can't just leave..." Anna climbed off her sister and Elsa sat up, only to put her head in her hands.

"I think we need to have him here."

"It's been half an hour! I think he meant to give me days of space so that I could decide." Anna looked around the room and noticed the frost creeping along the sides of the walls. It was still summer outside.

"Hey, whoa Elsa. Calm down. Stop getting so stressed. It's meant to be summer, you know." The blonde girl's head snapped and watched the frost and then took a deep breath. Pointing at it and thawing it, sending it out the window.

"He said to call for him when you needed him right? Well, we need him now. Call for him."

"But I don't know how!" She flopped back down on the bed and looked at the cieling of her sister's room.

"Send a snowflake into the air? Call out his name? C'mon I don't think it's gonna be so hard, Elsa. You just have to try." Sighing, the Ice Queen stood up from the comfortable bed and crossed over to the open window.

"Jack? Jack I need you now! Please?" She looked left and she looked right. Then she created a snowball and threw it up into the air outside of the palace, turning it into a giant snowflake, frozen, hanging in the air. She turned back to her sister and slid down the floor beneath the window, ready to wait hours if she had to, but she only had to wait half a minute.

"Elsa?" Was there a note of panic in his voice? He had flown in the window and was looking around the room, trying to find her, not even seeing the astonished look on Anna's face.

"Jack? I'm right here." He spun around and relief flooded his face and he saw her sitting beneath the window, completely fine.

"You called?" He smiled and leaned on his staff like he always did. A stance she knew and loved.

"He looks different than I thought he would." He spun around again and saw Anna looking at him, not too differently from when Elsa had studied him for the first time; he smiled at the red-head He walked up to Elsa and extended a hand, to help her up. She accepted it and when she was standing, she was practically against his chest. Clearing her throat, she backed up until she found the wall pressed against her legs, her back met with open air from the window. She needed the space to be between them, even if it was charged with the nearness of him.

"That's what she said when she first saw me too. Why'd you call for me? It's been like, half an hour." Elsa looked down and started to smooth her dress. He'd said to call if she needed him. Did she need him? Could she really not go any longer than half an hour before she needed him back with her?

"Elsa doesn't know what to do. I think she wants to go with you and be a Guardian, but she doesn't know what to do if she left us and Arendelle." Anna tilted her head to the side as she studied the boy in front of her. He was still watching Elsa, but Elsa wouldn't look at him. He definitely loved her sister. She recognized that look.

"Well, I think maybe she could become a Guardian, if the Man in the Moon lets her so that she'd be immortal and a Guardian and stuff, but she could probably stay here with you until your kids take over and all that. Santa said that we wouldn't go back until we were both ready. Just being a Guardian doesn't make her ready."

"Would that really work?" Elsa dared to bring her eyes up to see her sister's face. Not Jack's. She still couldn't look at Jack's face. He'd kissed her before. What if he regretted it? She didn't know what she'd do if he changed his mind and didn't actually love her. Wait, he'd never said that he loved her. Was she just making it all up in her head? Did she think he loved her because she loved him? When had she fallen in love with him? Slowly, she slid her eyes to his. They were hopeful blue orbs. His face broke open in a smile when he saw her looking at him.

"I think so." They stopped talking for a moment, lost, swimming and freezing in each other's eyes.

"Anna-"

"I'll just go find Kristoff. He said he had something to show me." The door opening and closing barely registered with Jack. All he could see was the beautiful girl in front of him. Love and warmth consumed him.

"Jack..." He had to look away if he was going to function. If she wanted him to talk to her with comprehensible words.

"Sorry... if you didn't want me to kiss you. I just couldn't not kiss you anymore, Elsa."

"What? Why?" She was watching his hung head, his scruffy white hair so familiar that it ached. She longed to run her fingers through it again.

"You're just so beautiful. On the outside and on the inside, Elsa. You're kind and brave and strong. I can't imagine the kind of strength it took to make sure Anna stayed away. You have an excellent sense of humor even if you don't like to let people see that. I love you, Elsa. I'm in love with you. I don't know when I fell, but I have. Every moment I watched you fall asleep reading a book, a small smile tugging at your lips, every moment I saw your face light up with the morning sun when it had first snowed, remembering your sister's excitement, every moment when I had to leave you at night and it hurt so much... They all added up to me loving you." She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe.

"Elsa? Now, would be the time to say something." The edges of things she could see were all blurring together. Was she.. Was she crying?

"Oh, Elsa." He took a step towards her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Elsa?"

"Jack. Every moment I fell asleep with a smile on my lips was because I was thinking of you. Every moment you left it hurt me so much. Every moment I saw the snow my face lit up because it made me think of you. You're so different from me, but so similar. I... I love you, Jack. I love that you absolutely love rabbits but you don't get along with the Easter Bunny. I love the freckles on you cheeks. I love that you refuse to wear shoes and I love that you're always there for me even if I don't want you there. I love you. Even when you annoy me, it makes me love you more." He couldn't take it anymore. All this, cold, dead, empty air between the two of them. He dropped his staff and surrounded her with his arms. He held her to him tightly. Tighter then he thought he probably should, but he didn't care. Every day he had wished he could hold her through the night, protect her from anything and everything out in the world. Leaving her for that half hour had been more painful then he had ever thought it could be. Not knowing if she loved him back, not knowing how long it would be until she called for him. If she would ever call for him. He felt her move and he realaxed his grip slightly, but she was only looking up at him. Without a word or a thought he bent down and kissed her again. With a single kiss his world was shattered.

With a single kiss her world was shattered like ice.

**Ta DA! I think one more chapter after this... Hope you liked it :) Have a fantastic lovelies.**


	3. Back to the Future

**I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I do own a copy of the books though. Jack Frost isn't in them by the way...**

"Anna..." Elsa bent down over her younger sister. The usually hyper woman was now old and frail, lying on her bed. She had lived until she was nearly 90 years old; an exceptionally long time for their people. Elsa was frozen in time, she still looked like she was only 20 years old or so. The Man in the Moon had made her a Guardian. She had been surrounded by blinding white light for a few moments and that was all.

"Mom..."

"All these long faces. C'mon, let's go build a snowman." The old woman was surrounded by her family, Elsa and Jack, and her three children along with her grandchildren, one of them the spitting image of Anna herself when she was five. Kristoff had died just last week and ever since then Anna's health had been declining. She just couldn't stand to be without him it seemed.

"Yea! Let's build a snowman, Grandma!" Anna smiled down at the little red-head. Olaf was sitting next to the little girl, smiling sadly up at his friend.

oOo

"Grandma? C'mon, we gotta go build a snowman." They were gathered around Anna's grave, Elsa crying quietly into Jack's chest. Silent tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as well. The little girl was kneeling on the grass, pleading with the woman beneath the warm ground.

"C'mon, Anna. We'll go make a snowman."

"Ok, Auntie Elsa. Is Grandma Anna coming too?" Elsa brushed tears from her eyes as she grabbed the five-year-old's hand and led her inside the palace.

"No, dear. Grandma Anna won't be making anymore snowmen with us." Jack watched as Elsa led the confused little girl into her home, their home for the past 80 or so years. It was oddly surreal to watch Anna grow old while he and Elsa stayed frozen in time. He'd known he was immortal and wouldn't age, but he hadn't really known anybody, and watched them grow older. Olaf was still sitting on Anna's grave. Jack didn't know how long he would stay there. He was now preoccupied with thinking about returning to his own time. He missed the other Guardians. Even Bunnymund.

"Elsa?" They were sitting in her room, listening to a new waltz the court composer wanted approval on from the open window.

"Yes, Jack?" She was staring off into space again, probably thinking about her little sister again.

"When do you think you'll be ready?"

"Ready?"

"Ready to go to my time?" He watched her cautiously. He knew it was a dangerous question to ask her, but he needed to know. He couldn't keep brooding about it. It was making him serious and it was unsettling for him to be so serious for so long.

"Jack." His name was a cold, verbal smack. "I just buried my sister. Do I not get time to grieve?"

"I just meant, should I be prepared for another 80 years before I see my friends or one year? Or a week? A month? I'm ready to go, Elsa. I've always been ready to go. I'm happy as long as I'm with you, but I miss my friends." She studied the man in front of her. Over 80 years she still loved him. She loved him more everyday, like a snowball rolling down a hill. How was that even possible? But she had loved Anna before she had ever even known Jack. She needed time to grieve, but.. couldn't she do that just as well in the future?

He saw the internal war going on within her. She was too loving and selfless to keep him from his friends for very much longer, he knew, but was she ready? He didn't want her to make a big decision if she wasn't ready for it. She'd be leaving behind everything she knew. Anna's kids loved Elsa and Elsa loved them, but Jack knew she loved him more than them. The only thing holding her here was her sister's grave and maybe Olaf who hadn't aged with the immortal couple.

"Elsa?" Think of the devil...

"Yes, Olaf?" He waddled forward and rested his hand on her lap.

"I think you should go. We've got things covered here. You're ready to move on. You've been ready, I think, but you didn't want to leave Anna. You should go, Elsa." The Ice Queen looked down at the snowman. What would happen to him if she just left? "I'll think of something to tell the others. Go. Go! You have to Elsa!" She blinked in surprise at the little snowman. He was made purely of snow and love, how that love hadn't thawed him was beyond her, but then again he was magic.

"Olaf.. What if you melt?"

"Then I'll be with Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. I'll be OK, Elsa. You need to be with Jack and Jack needs to go back to his own time. He's spent too much time here already." She looked over at the man she loved. He did seem paler than normal, his hair flater, his eyes hollow. Was being so far back in the past such a bad thing for him? She hadn't noticed any difference in him until now.

"Elsa, I'm fine." He got up, but he had to lean on his staff to do so. Taking a few steps towards her, he slipped and fell to the ground.

"Jack!" The queen jumped from her chair and knelt beside him, cradling his head in her hands. He looked up at her and smiled, locking his eyes with hers.

"Elsa, I'm fine. I can wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. I'm not going anywhere. I'm immortal remember?" His eyes closed and she knew that he couldn't wait very much longer.

"Olaf-"

"I know. It's fine. Just go, Elsa." The friendly snowman backed up a few steps and sat on the ground, waiting for the pair to leave.

"Tell little Anna I love her with all my heart." She turned misty eyes on her creation, but he could only nod.

"I'm ready." She had barely finished speaking when a brilliant white light came flooding in through the window, bathing the pair in the light. She wasn't there to see her neice walk into her room to find a puddle of water on the floor where Olaf had been, the puddle spelling out her message, 'I love you.'

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do? Maybe I should've gone."

"The Man in the Moon didn't pick you to go, he sent Jack back for her."

"But what if he can't do it?" Only a short, golden man had noticed Elsa and Jack's arrival. Apparently it had caused less light then their departure. She waved weakly at him, she was still kneeling on the ground, holding Jack's head in her lap. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Thankfully, his staff was laying on the ground next to him. Excited, the Sandman turned to the other three Guardians and tried to get their attention, but to no avail. Frustrated he again grabbed the nearest elf and shook the little creature, ringing the bell on his head.

"What?" All three turned and demanded of the fourth Guardian. He only pointed at the pair on the floor.

"Jack!" Toothiana immediately flew to his side and knelt next to his prone figure, Bunnymund hopping over to see him and inspect the girl holding him.

"You must be Elsa." This was Santa who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Santa?"

"So he told you about us." The 'he' in question was now stirring and Elsa could feel the cold returning to his skin, his face and hair returning to normal.

"What's wrong with him?" This from the Guardian of Memories. She was worriedly straightening his hoodie.

"He spent too much time in the past." He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Elsa?" She smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Right here, Jack."

"Too much time? He was only gone for a few minutes." Jack whipped his head to his side and saw Bunnymund who was handing him his staff.

"Bunny!" Slowly, he turned his around and took in the astonished faces of his friends. "Tooth! Santa! Sandman! I missed you guys so much!" Quickly, he stood and wrapped his arms around the fur of Bunnymund, who immediately pushed him away. Jack only smiled and hugged the rest of the Guardians, Santa picking him up with a giant bear hug. Elsa stood to the side and watched on with a smile. She'd never seen him quite so happy.

"How long were you there?"

"74 years." All four Guardians stepped back and looked at him in astonishment.

"Why were you there for so long?" Jack only smiled and looked around the room until he found Elsa in the corner's shadows.

"For her." He walked over to her, dropping his staff along the way and wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her with a wall of muscle she had completely forgotten he had. As he hugged her, he seemed to grow stronger too. He pulled his head from the crook of her neck when he felt her hesitant arms encircle his neck to bring his face down to hers. His lips met hers with an explosion of passion and heat. Had he been so weak for so long? How could she have kept him with her for so long? Away from his friends and his time? What would happen to her? She heard the collective gasp behind him and pulled her face away from his. She still missed her sister somuch it hurt, but she could see herself learning to live with the ache here with him, provided she keep her strength in the different time. He grinned down at her, trouble glinting in his eyes as he did so. Turning around, he faced his friends, holding her hand and pulling her in front of him. When she was, he looped his arms around her stomach protectively.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Elsa. The Guardian of Love."

**TA-DA! Fin. Hope you guys liked it. Very first crossover I've ever attempted. Y'all know the drill lovelies. Leave me reviews if you'd be so kind.**


End file.
